<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>roller skating for idiots - amasai by miitsubelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876557">roller skating for idiots - amasai</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miitsubelle/pseuds/miitsubelle'>miitsubelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), First Dates, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, Skating, amasai is my entire existence at this point tbh, dumb rambling, im a sucker for retro aesthetics, it's just for a couple sentences but they held hands so, kaemaki is hinted at but just barely hsgjkhsdf, rantaro having to teach shuichi to roller skate, rantaro is supportive, shuichi is a whole Mess, they hold hands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miitsubelle/pseuds/miitsubelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuichi finally decides to ask his classmate, Rantaro Amami, out on a date to a roller skating park. The only problem being... he has no idea how to skate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>roller skating for idiots - amasai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first fic i'm posting so i hope it's nice haha :D</p><p>anyway this is dedicated to my dumbass rantaro kinnie s/o who helped me characterize amami and my friend who beta read for me :3c</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After about a week of planning, Shuichi Saihara managed to gather up the courage to ask his classmate, Rantaro Amami, out on a date. It took some time and consideration but Shuichi finally decided that he’d take Rantaro to a roller skating park. The only problem being… Shuichi had no idea how to roller skate. Perhaps it just slipped his mind during the rounds and rounds of overthinking it took to plan this, or he was just plain stupid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, he was now outside of the skate park in a tan duffle coat and black pants, waiting for Rantaro to arrive. He fidgeted his hands around in the pocket of his coat out of nervous habit. Maybe coming thirty minutes early was a bad idea? It was horrible for his overactive brain but he was too scared he would’ve gotten there late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi felt a cool, light wind cause his bangs to brush against his face, which helped his nerves a little. Sighing, he took his hand out of his pocket to glance at his wristwatch. Five fifty-seven. Thirty-three minutes till Rantaro should be here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi would’ve pulled out his phone to text Kaede if not for the sound of leaves crunching behind him. He turned his head around and saw Rantaro walking up, waving, a carefree grin on his face. Shuichi felt his cheeks go slightly hot. Worst case scenario, he’d blame it on the cool weather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t expect you to be here early,” Rantaro laughed slightly, “Cool jacket, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahah, neither did I.” Shuichi said, his hands stuffed in his pockets, “Oh yeah, thanks!” Shuichi saw Rantaro grin and for some reason, that small gesture was enough to boost his confidence tenfold. It was so easy to feel at ease around Rantaro, his presence was so calming. For how long that confidence would stay was something Shuichi didn’t know, but he hoped it lasted long enough for him to not make a fool out of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna freeze in place, ready to go in?” Rantaro said, pointing towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh mhm!” Shuichi blurted out, which made Rantaro giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The interior of the park was covered in retro themed furniture and decorations from the hanging disco ball to the rainbow-swirl carpet that lined the floor. To be completely honest, the entire setup was a bit overwhelming. It helped that barely anyone was here, though. A row of empty tables caught Shuichi’s eye, so he gently tugged on Rantaro’s sleeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna sit down for a second?” Shuichi asked, albeit a little bit awkwardly. Rantaro drew his attention away from the glowing lights on the sectioned off area for skating,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me.” Rantaro smiled. Shuichi felt his heart skip a beat, but he ignored it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great!” Shuichi grinned back before leading the way to an empty circular table with two seats. Shuichi took the time to unbutton his duffle coat and hang it on the back of the chair, Rantaro did the same with his plain black jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re really committing to an aesthetic, aren’t they?” Rantaro directed his attention to a pastel pink stereo on the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha, yeah. It’s kind of cute though!” Shuichi pointed out positively, admiring an abstract painting on the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Makes for good memories.” Rantaro said, resting his head on his palm. “Have you ever been here before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ehh, no- I never really went to places like this. Kaede recommended it to me, apparently she and Maki spent some time here together.” Shuichi said, playing off his blatant anti-social tendencies with a laugh. Rantaro hummed in response before going quiet. Then,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I went somewhere similar with my sisters once. Places like these are always fun with other people.” Rantaro smiled, reminiscing. Shuichi blinked, not being sure how to respond. Rantaro talked about his sisters, but never in depth. Clearly they meant a lot to him. In a moment of bravery (or maybe stupidity), Shuichi decided to ask him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you and your sisters close?” Shuichi asked innocently. Rantaro blinked, pulling his head out of the clouds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could say that, yeah. I wish I could’ve gotten closer to them.” Rantaro said with a bittersweet sigh before raising his head and lowering his palm to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must’ve been a good brother- err uh- not that you aren’t now! But I bet they really appreciated having someone as caring as you.” Shuichi rambled, blushing a bit in embarrassment. Rantaro laughed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it, you’re cute when you ramble.” Rantaro said with a smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi made a face equivalent to a keysmash, which made Rantaro laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? It’s cute. Anyway, do you want to skate now?” Rantaro pushed his seat back, “I can go get us skates if you’re ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh, yeah!” Shuichi said after collecting himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect, I’ll be back in a second.” Rantaro waved as he walked towards a counter lined with different sized skates. He came back a moment later with two pairs of white-and-black roller skates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I didn’t ask for your shoe size beforehand so I just guessed it.” Rantaro laughed, placing a pair in front of Shuichi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no it’s probably fine!” At that moment, Shuichi remembered the main reason he was dreading this day. He got so caught up in talking to Rantaro he completely forgot he had no idea how to roller skate. Glancing at Rantaro, he saw that he already had his skates on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Is something the matter?” Rantaro noticed him staring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Errr nothing. Uhh, meet me in the ring, okay?” Shuichi said nervously. Rantaro blinked, slightly confused, but shrugged as a carefree smile returned to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi watched as Rantaro made his way to the ring, slightly envious of how effortlessly graceful he was on the pair of skates. He bent down to put on his skates.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay Saihara, how are you gonna rectify this? You’re gonna get on that ring and make a fool of yourself. Why did you pick a roller skating park in the first place? Dammit, dammit, dammit!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath before getting up to follow Rantaro. Bad idea. He forgot that roller skates had, you know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wheels</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Shuichi took one step and almost fell on the ground face first, the only thing keeping him from falling was the table and the friction of the carpet beneath him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took some trial and error (mostly error), but he managed to make his way into the ring. The ring was, putting it lightly, absolute hell to navigate on. It was slick and polished which made perfect ground for slipping and falling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Shuichi!” Rantaro waved from the opposite side of the ring, which he could reasonably do seeing as there were only about five other people in the ring with them. Rantaro glided smoothly across the floor to where Shuichi was clutching onto a beam for dear life, “Ready to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah uh- just give me a second-” Shuichi says, letting go of the beam, his legs immediately turning to jelly. Rantaro chuckled,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need some help?” Rantaro held out a hand,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ve got it I just got to-” Shuichi took a step on the skates, underestimating how slippy the floor was. He immediately lost his balance, holding out his hands to catch himself from falling. Luckily, Rantaro slid and grabbed Shuichi’s arms before he fell, steadying him. Shuichi instinctively held onto Rantaro’s arms for stability.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah- are you okay?” Rantaro asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah uh, I just don’t know how to skate to be perfectly honest, haha.” Shuichi said, ignoring the fact that his legs were shaking and his entire body was tensed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you choose to go to a skate park then?” Rantaro cracked up, laughing casually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Shuichi started, then realized he had no clue. This only made Rantaro laugh more.  Apparently it was slightly contagious, because Shuichi started giggling along with him. “I guess it was kind of a bad idea- I just kinda thought you’d like it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, that’s really sweet of you. But I’d probably like anything.” Rantaro reasoned, his laughing fit calming down a little bit. “In that case, I guess I’ll just have to teach you how.” Rantaro let go of Shuichi’s arms,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great!” Shuichi let go of Rantaro’s arms, in bad judgement due to the fact he just about fell </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to hold you until you’re confident you can balance on your own?” Rantaro suggested, which made Shuichi’s face go slightly red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“U-uh only if you’re comfortable with it, yeah!” Shuichi’s voice cracked half way through that sentence, but he was more worried about getting a “yes” to come out of his mouth than how it came out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so the first thing you’re gonna want to do is put your feet at shoulder width- yeah, like that!” Rantaro instructed, watching Shuichi’s stance. “Now, I’m going to step back once, just step forward with the opposite foot, okay?” Rantaro said encouragingly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think I got it!” Shuichi said with fake confidence, but nevertheless when Rantaro started stepping back he responded by stepping forward with the opposite foot. At first, Shuichi’s legs were, like mentioned before, virtually jelly, but as he kept following Rantaro’s movements, he got more comfortable with the sleek terrain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you fairing?” Rantaro asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty okay!” Shuichi kept his eyes fixated on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome, I’m gonna let go now! Good luck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha?-” Too late, Rantaro let go of his arms and glided a few inches away. Shuichi flailed before sticking his arms out and pausing, his skates still carrying him to god knows where but at least he was balancing. He heard Rantaro laughing behind him. “Oh I bet this is so funny for you, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rantaro laughed innocently, “It-” Rantaro choked out, too busy laughing to respond, “It really is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi’s skates had slowed down at this point, now he was too busy trying not to fall over rather than focusing on Rantaro laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try to do what you were doing when I was holding onto you!” Rantaro shouted,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m tryING!” Shuichi waved his arms to gain more balance before he started to put one foot in front of the other again. This was mildly humiliating and felt like trying to learn how to walk in front of an entire crowd of people, but he’d manage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, you’re getting it.” Rantaro said, rolling up beside Shuichi, “Want to skate around in circles now that you can glide on your own?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sure!” Shuichi nervously grinned which made Rantaro smile. Rantaro took the lead and Shuichi stumbled trying to catch up to him. “Hey! Wait up!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go a little faster, you can do it.” Rantaro looked back and nodded. Shuichi groaned before quickening his pace slightly. His eyes were focused flat on the ground to make sure he didn’t fall, but it wasn’t helping how unsteady he was on a pair of skates. “You doing okay back there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As okay as I can be!” Shuichi said with false optimism.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Focus less on your feet and more on where your feet are taking you.” Rantaro said as he slowed down to let Shuichi catch up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I respect your advice, but I think your advice is dumb.” Shuichi said plainly before promptly losing his balance and almost falling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like someone needs to swallow that pride and listen to an expert.” Rantaro smirked and pointed his thumb towards himself. Shuichi sighed and decided to take Rantaro’s suggestion. He focused on the landscape in front of him, which was quite bright from the disco ball. When he approached a wall, he made sure to pivot his direction so he wouldn’t crash into it like an idiot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey look,” Rantaro nudged Shuichi’s elbow, “You’re doing it.” Shuichi blinked, realizing that he, indeed, was gliding just as smoothly as Rantaro, stride by stride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You uh-” Shuichi began to get flustered, “You have good advice… thank you.” Shuichi laughed off the awkward atmosphere. Rantaro smirked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the compliment, Shu!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha- wait- huh?” Shuichi’s face suddenly went fully red, “Hey- wait what did you just call me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you wanna find out you’ll have to catch me, Shu!” Rantaro said before promptly speeding off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HEY!” Shuichi said with a small giggle and began an attempt to race after Rantaro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, the skating park closed. Shuichi and Rantaro were the last ones out, they were the people the employees had to physically escort out the door and be locked out. It embarrassed Shuichi, but Rantaro was laughing so that made it easier to bear the embarrassment. Now they were both sitting on a bench outside of the park, looking up at the star-tainted sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was fun, and you learned a valuable skill.” Rantaro said, crossing his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When in my entire life is knowing how to roller skate going to be beneficial for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a nice conversation starter, yknow?” Rantaro sighed with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, yeah.” Shuichi felt his eyelids get heavy, falling a fair amount of times really sucks the energy out of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world seemed to fade away, the only things Shuichi was focusing on was himself and Rantaro. He looked over to see Rantaro calmly gazing off into the stars, his expression was unreadable but calming. Almost unconsciously, Shuichi rested his head on Rantaro’s shoulder. In this position, he could hear Rantaro’s breathing more clearly. It was steady and soft. He focused on every moment his breath changed, when he breathed in, and when he breathed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you tired?” Rantaro suddenly spoke, which broke Shuichi’s tired trance and caused him to shoot up, off of Rantaro’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SORRY, sorry! I just got sleepy and uh- sorry…” Shuichi lowered his head in mild shame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no! Don’t apologize… it was cute.” Rantaro brushed his hand through his hair, ruffling it up even more that it already was. Shuichi ignored the blatant compliment that made his heart jump,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh- I guess I should go home before it gets too late.” Shuichi got up from the bench and dusted off his leggings. Rantaro hummed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’d be a good idea to walk home alone. Want me to walk you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t you still be walking home alone?” Shuichi questioned,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter, now do you wanna walk together or not?” Rantaro smirked as he got up off of the bench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Shuichi blushed, “Yeah…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air only got colder as the night had progressed, Shuichi buttoned up his duffle coat with a shiver, Rantaro doing the same with his jacket. Neither of them really had anything to say, it was just nice to be with company. Shuichi’s hand was by his side as he walked. He noticed Rantaro’s was as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi got a slight urge to inch his finger ever so closer to Rantaro’s to clasp his hand, but he fought against it. Rantaro apparently had other ideas. He felt Rantaro’s pinky finger grab gently at Shuichi’s, almost like it was asking permission. Shuichi took the opportunity to clasp Rantaro’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was such a simple gesture, but it made him so happy. The first thing he noticed as their fingers intertwined was that Rantaro’s hands were warm, not uncomfortably warm, just a nice, comforting temperature. His rings balanced out the warmth of his hand, and Shuichi could tell he took really good care of the rings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his better judgement, he glanced up to see what Rantaro’s expression was. It was calm, with a hint of happiness. He let his eyes fall back to his feet, a smile plastered across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here.” Rantaro said, letting go of Shuichi’s hand. Dammit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! That was fast- uhh, thank you for walking me home. I appreciate it, haha…” Shuichi said awkwardly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, tonight was fun. We should definitely do it again! See you tomorrow at school, Shu.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, Rantaro walked off, down the sidewalk, and beyond the street corner. With a happy heart and an exhausted sigh, Shuichi turned to his door and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good job, Saihara. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>